


Metamorphosis

by marywrites



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Friendship, Post-Chimera Ant Arc, also despite the warnings the whole fic isn't dark i promise!, as well as the kakin exploration team bcs darlings :'), chimera ant kite!!, i love kite so much oh my god pls let him always be happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-05 20:58:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4194672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marywrites/pseuds/marywrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How ironic that his will to live was what killed him in the end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Metamorphosis

**Author's Note:**

> from what i've seen, kite doesn't have any fics all about him (and if there is, give them to me!!) so i decided to write my own as he's my boyfriend oh my god. i love kite so much. honestly i could write a whole book on why he's wonderful but i'll stop myself haha. i spent basically an entire day and a bit trying to perfect this so i hope you enjoy it, cause i'm really proud of it!! also if anyone would maybe like me to continue this (with kite adjusting to his new body and a bunch of other fun stuff) let me know!!

Kite remembered dying.

He could remember the frightening aura of the feline chimera ant which made his blood run cold, a fleeting urge entering his abdomen. He remembered the searing pain that accompanied his arm being torn off. The potent, vivid smell of his own blood in the air. He remembered watching Killua flee with an unconscious Gon and the rush of relief that came with Killua’s correct assessment of the situation. And of course, he _couldn’t_ forget the brawl that occurred between Neferpitou and himself. 

Heading into the fight the man knew he had a small chance against the chimera ant -- especially since he’d lost his dominant arm. That sure as hell didn't mean he hadn't fought with everything he had, though. Kite still had so much that he wanted to experience and teach. Too much to let himself be killed.

Trees were destroyed and uprooted and uneven holes were blown into the ground, dirt polluting the air and obstructing the view around them -- likely able to be seen from a distance away. The environment around the man and feline was in a complete uproar. Despite this, the destruction was almost beautiful, following the intricate dance of their fight. 

Scratches and bruises littered the pale skin of both parties, but more so the man who was breathing heavily and appeared to be weakening in the knees. Deep crimson stained the entirety of his right side, discolouring his clothing and caking a good portion of his hair. He was running out of steam and he was more than certain that Neferpitou could tell by the way they licked their lips and flicked their tail.

“Fast fast, time for another spin!” His Crazy Slots clucked loudly and without its usual jokes, determined brown and sparkling ruby eyes staring one another down, waiting for the slightest indication of movement -- and opening -- from the other. 

The air was thick with tension

“We got a 7 for you!” was announced by the clown, brass knuckles with a clown emblem appearing on Kite’s left hand; it was a bad spin. In his current state, he couldn't afford to get within close range to the chimera ant. Losing his right arm had put him at a distinct disadvantage, one he’d been hoping to lessen by keeping his distance from the androgynous feline.

Kite wasn’t accustomed to the feeling of fear. When he was younger and on the streets he’d always figured death would come when it came, so he taught himself not to fear it as not to be a hindrance to his survival. But, within meeting Ging and a plethora of others from his journey's... Kite began valuing his life more and more for the sole fact of not wanting to lose all he gained. All the people he met and the experiences he was granted. But the feeling now, it was like nothing he’d ever experienced in his life. It was an intense fear that formed with a sudden jolt to his abdomen, causing the lithe man to pause.

This split second of hesitance is what, ultimately, led to his downfall.

Neferpitou appeared to have sensed the slight flux in Kite's calm composure; his visibly high pulse and the way his bottom eyelids flattened out – utilizing that mere second to their advantage, disappearing from his view.

As soon as he let there be an opening, a chink in his armor, he recognized it was his mistake. But he knew where Neferpitou was aiming. The one place where Kite was unguarded and would be unable to react. 

Less than a second. 

Less than a second to react.

Less than a second to survive and experience more.

Kite focused all of his strength into his legs, pushing off the ground and pivoting his body away from his attacker. While he did that, he drew left arm back in a punch, releasing it with all the strength he could muster into his arm. But that _split second_ of initial hesitance was where Neferpitou had the upper hand, and where it was already too late for Kite to fight back. He was a second behind and therefore, a second too late to avoid his death.

A smile. 

Not one of malice or malevolence but instead, a playful one. To an onlooker it would appear that the cat had caught the mouse, ready to wholeheartedly bring it to its master. And really it wasn’t a stretch of the truth, by any means.

An overwhelming fire ripped across Kite’s throat, scalding and ripping and tearing at his skin. It was as if someone had held a blade over an open fire before gouging into his neck. And, although painful, there seemed to be a disconnect in the suffering. But Kite couldn’t focus on what it could be. In fact, he couldn’t focus on anything. The only thing that stuck out to him was the sensation of _falling_ that overcame his mind.

How ironic that his will to live was what killed him in the end. 

Amethyst eyes popped open as a slender body jerked into a sitting position, a sharp inhale of breath taken. Delicate hands felt around their dark surroundings, attempting to piece together where they were. Within a few moments, eyes were adjusted and the bedside lamp was turned on.

Kite drew his hand to the back of his neck -- it was wet. He must have been sweating in his sleep.

Taking his hand and running it back through his burgundy locks, he pushed his hair over his shoulder and let out a breathy sigh. As much as he tried not to brood on the past it always seemed to creep up on him when he least expected it. He was more than grateful to be alive, he was _happy_. Wasn’t that enough?

A barely audible knock sounded from the door.

“Come in,” he replied, not bothering to look at the door. He knew who it was simply by the knock. And judging by the heavy footsteps outside the door, he could easily guess who the second one was.

Podungo and Monta -- the smallest and largest members of the Kakin Exploration Team, respectively -- entered the room. Podungo seemed wary as she looked around the quiet space, Monta following suite after he closed the door behind them.

“Sorry to intrude on your night,” the tiny young woman started, tugging on her pyjama sleeve. “We saw your light turn on from under the door and... well... we wanted to make sure everything was okay.” Monta nodded his head, a gentle smile on his large face.

“You don’t need to worry yourselves with me,” Kite started, eyes landing on his small mentee. “I can assure you that I’m fine.” When voiced aloud, it seemed colder than he intended.

“Oh, well.... okay.”

Not having meant to come off so rudely, Kite offered a kind smile and patted the large bed in front of him. “Why don’t you both come sit for a while.” He could use some company at the current hour.

A smile replaced Podungo’s previous frown, brightening her face. “Yeah sure, of course! We can do that, right Monta?”

“Undoubtedly,” the burly figure replied with his usual happy tone, walking over to the bed. He lifted Podungo onto the mattress, as it was a bit high for her, before sitting down himself. The bed creaked softly and visibly dipped, not that it bothered Kite.

“Thanks.” It was short and to the point but Kite sincerely meant it. Waking up and finding himself reborn as a chimera ant -- and female no less -- was quite the shock. Well, really, being alive at all was an extreme shock. One moment he was dead and then he just... _wasn’t_. 

Everything about the situation threw him for a loop; there was so much to take in. But Kite made himself be calm about it, wanting to assess the situation himself first and foremost. He figured that was the best way to go about it. Some things were hard to figure out yourself, though. 

Especially when you’re a 31 year old man now in a young girl’s body.

“How have you been adjusting?” It came out of left-wing and read Kite’s mind, taking him by surprise. Podungo, taking note of his expression, smiled sheepishly. “I just had a hunch... Sorry if you don’t want to talk about it.” She tugged on her sleeve again. “We can talk about something else if you’d like!”

Kite smiled earnestly. His team were great people and he felt lucky he was able to teach them and show them the ropes. He knew, undoubtedly, they would all be wonderful hunters someday. That each and every one of them would make a positive impact on the world.

“No, it’s fine.” He shook his head and scratched his chin, trying to figure out what he wanted to say. “Adjusting has been... different, but not impossible.” He paused and crossed his legs. “It’s going to take some getting used to, which will probably take a long while, but I’m sure I’ll get there.”

“You have no doubts from me.” 

“Nor me,” Monta added. “And you don’t have to go through it alone. You’ll have Podu and I, as well as everyone else to help you through it. Plus you’re Kite, our mentor, first and foremost -- you can make it through anything.” His words were sincere and really managed to touch him. It was true. He definitely didn’t have to go through this alone, even if he’d previously been trying to. “As for questions pertaining to your body and such, I’m sure the girl’s will be more than willing to help you.” He let out a wholehearted laugh as he patted Kite’s shoulder.

“Most definitely!” Podungo added, a slight blush on her cheeks. “I’m sure it’ll be awkward at first and, well... really weird and different for you and whatnot but-but Spin, Banana, and I will definately listen to anything you need help with! Anything at all to make things a bit easier! It’s the least we could do, with all that you’ve done for us.” She was so willing to help that Kite couldn’t help but smile. He’d met some of the greatest and most genuine people since becoming a Hunter, and he was grateful.

He let out an open, natural laugh and it felt _good_. He felt like an unwanted weight had been lifted from his shoulders. “Thank you, both.” Though there would be many tribulations and obstacles in the future, Kite felt like things would be okay in the end. It would be difficult, sure, but he was prepared for anything the world decided to pitch his way.

He did beat death itself, after all.


End file.
